Daring Stunts
by Regenschein
Summary: This is another one-shot! Naruto is dared to wear a girl's uniform! And knowing our little kitsune, he's crazy enough to do it! But now Sasuke has him alone in a classroom....and has some ideas as to what to do....so, what'll happen? COMPLETE


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of it's charaters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

(Random Author's Note) Another random lemon for all my lovely readers! Once again...this one is pretty old actually...but younger than my Forbidden Lessons one..._Anyway_ I hope you guys enjoy it! It's random and full of my crazy randomness!

* * *

_Daring Stunts_

"_WHAT?!_"

A grin appeared across Sasuke's face as Naruto looked at him feeling utterly shocked.

"You heard me" Sasuke whispered as he got closer to the blonde haired boy.

Naruto gulped and stepped back, not sure of what to make of what was going on...It was all Kiba's fault after all...

_**Flashback**_

"_ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?_" Naruto shouted at the brown haired Kiba.

"I knew he wouldn't do it" Kiba said cockily to the other boys.

Kankuro and Shino nodded while Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru simply shrugged it off.

Kiba snickered as he looked back at Naruto, "When it comes right down to it, you don't have the balls"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HAVE MORE BALLS THAN YOUR TINY DOG BALLS COULD EVER LIVE UP TO!_" Naruto said in an outburst, "I'll do it! _JUST WATCH!_"

And with that...he stormed off...

Little did he know that all the boys burst out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot...since they just couldn't _believe_ he was going to do what Kiba had dared him to do...

_**End Flashback**_

Now here Naruto was, in an unused classroom with only Sasuke Uchiha for company, and being backed up against the wall...Wearing the uniform Kiba had dared him to wear to school...which ended up being none other than a _girl's_ uniform...

"S...Sasuke?" Naruto said softly, "What are you - " but Naruto was cut off as Sasuke put a thin pale finger to Naruto's soft lips.

"You heard me the first time" Sasuke said simply.

And - _THUD_...to Naruto's horror...he was backed against the wall, but even worse, Sasuke continued to get closer to Naruto...

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and stiffened his arms, not wanting Sasuke to get closer.

"Look Sasuke...you need to relax..." Naruto said desperately.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's wrists tenderly, he then tilted his head and rubbed his right cheek against Naruto's left hand.

Chills went up and down Naruto's spine as he felt Sasuke's soft skin against his own.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto, a lustful expression on his face.

"I _am_ calm" he whispered, "I told you Naruto..._I want you_"

Naruto's face flushed and he pulled his hands away from Sasuke, not wanting to touch him...or rather...to _convince_ himself that he _didn't want to be touched_...

"S...Stop screwing around" Naruto said shyly as he looked down, away from Sasuke.

"I'm being serious" Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head, still not daring to look at Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called in a sexy whisper...gently grabbing hold of Naruto's wrists again...

Naruto, not knowing any better, looked up...but suddenly, just as he was opening his mouth to answer...

Sasuke closed the space between them all together and forced his mouth onto Naruto's. The blonde's eyes went wide with shock while the raven's stayed closed. The blonde tried to react, he wanted to push the raven away...but...the raven began to enter the blonde's oral cavity with his tongue...determined to examine it entirely...causing the blonde to freeze and wipe out all sense of thought he had...The raven took advantage of this and slammed his body against the blonde's, causing a groan to escape from the latter's mouth. Sasuke rubbed his body against Naruto's, urging Naruto to react to his advances as he heated the kiss between the two...Sasuke's tongue roamed and caressed every single place it could reach...loving the taste and sensation of it more and more as Naruto continued to act shy...until Sasuke's tongue roamed over Naruto's tongue for who knows how many times...and he closed his eyes as he rubbed his tongue awkwardly against the raven's...Sasuke could feel sparks go over every single nerve in his body as his body paused and his brain registered the fact that Naruto was now sucking on his tongue. A soft moan escaped from the raven as the blonde continued to work on pleasing the raven in such a way...But of course, the raven just couldn't help himself at that point...his hands released the blonde's wrists and they slid down to the blonde's hips and roamed up and down the blonde's clothed body...Naruto's breath hooked as he felt Sasuke's fingers go over his chest and hardened nipples...but then...he began to feel Sasuke's thigh parting his legs...and so close to touching his not so _soft and small friend_...

Naruto's face flushed and he quickly gripped Sasuke's shirt and pushed him away...finally coming to his senses...

Naruto looked down and away from Sasuke.

"Don't you dare do that again..." he said in a soft and shaky tone...he cursed in his head...knowing that he had meant to sound stern and mad about it...wanting to give Sasuke the impression that he didn't want to be touched by him in such a way...while he knew he _yearned_ for his touch...

And apparently...Sasuke knew this as well...since he began to chuckle lightly...

"Right" he said sarcastically, "You obviously didn't like that at all..._especially_ because you _didn't_ just suck on my tongue..._and_ because you _aren't_ hard at this very moment...", Sasuke looked down at the bulge underneath Naruto's skirt...

Naruto pressed his legs together and held his hands over the very spot, not wanting Sasuke to notice but...it was _too late _for that...

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Sasuke, his face completely flushed.

Sasuke smirked and leaned closer. "You know you want me too" he whispered in his low and sexy voice.

Naruto's face and ears went red as he realized that Sasuke was right...But there was no way in hell he would actually admit it...Naruto looked away from Sasuke. "Leave me alone" he said in a soft voice as he pushed Sasuke back and walked past him quickly...but...Sasuke grabbed his arm before he could get very far...and now instead of pinning him against the wall...Naruto was against the teacher's large front desk...Naruto was about to get away but...

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and them away as he replaced them, and began to apply pressure to Naruto's half-hardened member. Naruto winced, he gripped Sasuke's wrist and tried to pull his hands away but Sasuke was too strong for him...he couldn't take it...he tried desperately not to react to the pressure but...

Sasuke smirked, "You know you want me to touch you".

Naruto cursed under his breath, knowing that having Sasuke whisper those words to him in such a way wasn't helping at all. "No" he groaned softly.

"Don't lie" Sasuke whispered, coming closer as he began to caress Naruto's lower half gently but forcefully...

"Stop..." Naruto grounded out.

"Fine...but only when you _really_ mean it..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a dazed look on his face.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's tenderly, but just as Naruto was going to pull away, Sasuke began to kiss down Naruto's neck...biting, sucking and licking Naruto's skin the entire time...

Naruto gasped slightly as Sasuke bit him a little too hard but nonetheless he subconsciously titled his head, letting the raven have as much access as possible...and without even knowing it...he began to moan softly...and began to loosen the rest of the muscles in his body...

Sasuke slowly began to move Naruto's arms to his sides...and to part the blonde's legs...knowing that he would have to be careful to not scare the blonde by going too fast...

The raven's hands went up to the blonde's chest...but went back down to his skirt...and began to pull it up...

The blond gasped as the raven touched his hardened member erotically.

"Sasuke!" the blonde yelped, "_Stop it!_"

"No..." the raven said, "Not unless you mean it."

Suddenly the raven pushed the blonde back and forced him to lay on the desk.

Sasuke attacked Naruto's lips once more and then trailed down his neck...but this time...he grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled it up slowly...and as he broke away from Naruto's neck briefly, he tossed Naruto's arm upward and swiftly removed the shirt, leaving Naruto's torso bare...A knot formed in Sasuke throat as he saw the blonde's tan upper body...

Naruto blushed, "Stop looking at me like that!" he snapped.

Sasuke smiled and looked into the blonde's bright sapphire eyes, "Sorry...but you look so damn _irresistible_" he said in a low whisper.

Sasuke's pale fingers made their way to his own shirt as he now slowly began to undo the buttons...

Naruto's eyes went directly to the raven's chest as Sasuke smoothly stripped himself of his shirt and let it drop to the floor...

The blond stared at the raven's chest, completely mesmerized until the raven said, "Like what you see?"

Naruto blushed and didn't say anything, knowing that his answer was yes.

The raven smirked and simply turned his attention to something in his pocket.

"Sasuke you - " but before the blonde could finish...he noticed that the raven had taken something out of his pocket...and was coating his fingers with something..."What are you doing?"

But then...the blond got his answer as the raven grabbed the blond's skirt with underwear and all and yanked it off...but just as the blond was going to hit the raven and pull it back on...the raven swiftly swung the blonde's legs over his shoulders and one of his pale fingers entered the blonde's tight entrance.

The blond squirmed as he tried to remove this intruder from within him but...it was no use...The raven just thrusted it all the way in...

Naruto flinched in pain and bit his lip, refusing to scream out.

But then...the raven began to slide his finger out and then thrusted it back in repeatedly...then...it felt like he was looking for something...until...

"_Ahhh_" the blond moaned out...causing the raven to grin, knowing he had finally hit the blonde's sweet spot...

Sasuke continued to thrust his finger in and out of Naruto, making sure that he pleased Naruto each time...and just as Naruto adjusted...he introduced a second finger...and once again, Naruto shifted around but nonetheless he got used to it...and the same for the third finger Sasuke introduced...

As Naruto began to adjust once again, Sasuke noticed a light coat of sweat form over the pleased body of Naruto...and smiled to himself as he noticed just how cute Naruto looked at that moment...his face was flushed...he was moaning and panting in pleasure as his eyes closed shut and rolled back in ecstasy every time Sasuke rammed his fingers within him...

Sasuke then forced his fingers to separate slightly, wanting to stretch Naruto out as much as possible...Naruto bit his lip and winced...but then just as Sasuke slid his fingers out, Naruto expected him to continue finger fucking him but...Sasuke climbed onto the desk as well...and undid his pants...and showed Naruto his own hardened member...

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he noticed that it was clearly larger than his own. Sasuke smirked and bent down and kissed Naruto, "Don't worry, I'm planning on pleasing you with it"

Sasuke pulled away and grabbed his little bottle of lube and coated his member in it...but just as Naruto was going to say something...

"_AAAHHH_" came Naruto's screams of pain as he felt Sasuke trying to force himself in...

Naruto's eyes watered as he forced them shut and gripped Sasuke's clothes roughly...wanting the raven to just hurry up and go all the way in...

But then...it stopped suddenly...letting Naruto know that Sasuke was all in now...

Sasuke kissed Naruto lips. "Are you ok?"

Naruto nodded weakly, "Hurry up...and move already..." Naruto urged him.

Sasuke smirked and pulled back, and positioned himself a little better...

The raven slid out slightly and then thrusted within the blonde forcefully...but just as the blonde was going to scream out in pain...he moaned out in pleasure as he felt the raven slam against his prostate...

The raven smirked to himself, knowing that he was pleasing his partner...Sasuke kissed Naruto's inner thigh lovingly and looked down at Naruto...Naruto blushed as he saw just how natural Sasuke looked with is hair all messy, his face flushed and a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead...but then just as Naruto was going to tell Sasuke something he feels the raven wrap one of his hands around his erection...

Naruto could feel Sasuke slide out of him but...then...a rush of pain and pleasure overflowed his brain as Sasuke forced himself in and pumped Naruto's erection at the same time...

Naruto closed his eyes tight in ecstasy as he lifted his arms and bent them towards him as he gripped the edge of the teacher's desk roughly...

Screams, grunts, moans and pants of pleasure filled the room as Sasuke continued to be even more forceful and rough with his partner...although...said partner couldn't say he was complaining, since he was loving every damn second of their sex session...

"_Nnn - ahhh - ruuuto_" the raven grounded out as he felt his stomach tighten, the sight of the horny blonde getting screwed causing him to realize that he was going to reach his limit soon...

"_Ssss - aaaa - ssssukeee_" the blonde moaned out in return, the pleasure still drowning out his mind...

But then as the blonde looked at the raven...his face flushed as he saw just how magnificent Sasuke looked during sex...which caused his stomach to tighten...

Sasuke bent forward and kissed Naruto brutally, not being able to think straight as he moved within the blonde...Naruto returned the kiss enthusiastically, wanting even more from the raven now...

Sasuke panted against Naruto's lips, knowing that he was about to burst...he thrusted within the blond and pumped his erection as he then bent down and bit Naruto's earlobe tenderly...and moved down his neck...

Naruto's voice hooked as Sasuke's left hand roamed over Naruto's chest...and played with his hard nipples...

And just as Naruto thought that Sasuke was going to withdraw from within him...Sasuke grips Naruto's hips and grinds down, ramming himself against Naruto's prostate...causing the blonde to scream out to the heavens in pleasure...

Sasuke viciously pumps Naruto's erection as his thrusts become faster and harder...then finally...Naruto feels like fireworks go off within him...and he releases himself in Sasuke hand and right onto himself and the raven...

Naruto's body relaxes at that point...as his muscles begin to close in...

Sasuke gives a few last thrusts until the pressure overwhelms him...and as he gazes down at the exhausted blonde and kisses him...he releases himself deep within his partner...

The raven then collapses on top of his partner...and kisses him soundly as both still try to regain their breath...

Moments later...the raven and blonde are found to still be in the classroom...and getting dressed...

Naruto pulls up his skirt and with a flushed face exclaims, "Pervert! Jackass! Asshole! You - you - you..._BASTARD!_".

Sasuke sighed as he continued to button up his shirt, "Alright...alright...I get the point..." he said, feeling exasperated.

Naruto pressed his lips together and stayed in silence as he fixed up his shirt and tie.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, and waited for him to look his way.

Finally, Naruto glanced, but quickly looked away, wishing that Sasuke hadn't noticed he had looked.

The raven smirked, "You're so damn cute when you blush" he teased.

"Shut up!" the blond snapped.

"What? You're cute."

"I _SAID_ to - "

"Although, I prefer seeing the expression on your face when you're getting fucked"

"..."

Sasuke chuckled, then dropped his voice to a low whisper, "How about we go to my place and see what _other kind of expressions _you make..." he raised his eyebrow as he added, "_In different positions_"

Naruto blushed a dark color, "Fuck you" he pouted.

"No, you're supposed to say _Fuck me_"

Naruto flicked Sasuke off.

"When and where?" he asked sweetly.

Naruto was about to snap at Sasuke but he ended up taking a deep gulp and saying, "Now...your place..."

Sasuke's eyebrows went up with shock...but then...he quickly got a mischievous expression on his face and left the classroom with Naruto, the entire time knowing that he'd have to thank Kiba for doing him the favor of daring Naruto to wear the uniform in the first place...after all, _it was his plan to have Naruto all along_...

* * *

Hurray! Another crazy lemon is now complete! Once again, this is a 1 Chapter kind of thing...so...if you want another random lemon you'll have to tell me...give me as much detail as possible if you have any requests by the way...Please review! You know you want to! Come on, click the pretty purple button! It'll love you if you do! 


End file.
